Transpose To The Fourth Chord
by Faust's-Rebellion
Summary: Transpose - To move our scale to another key note. It will be the same scale, but now centered on a different key. 4 CHORDS AU, set directly after the comic, Gamz/Tav, Sol/Kar, and more.
1. STILL PISSED

Sollux leaned back against the lamp post, sighing and watching the plume of condensation fleeting into darkness. It was nearly pitch black out, though not a moment after eight, and he'd been out here for goodness knows how long. His fingers were shoved under his arms to keep them warm, head ducked as he stared blankly down at his shadow. Shouldn't he have been here by now? He did sound pretty upset earlier.. Not that he'd inquired what had happened. Probably just a sad moment in one of his dating shows or something.

Karkat scoffed the toe of his shoes over the sidewalk with every step, making up for a lack of Gamzee's ass to kick instead. After so long, after every time he'd rejected Gamzee, why did this have to hurt _now_? It wasn't bad, not like a betrayed lover or some fucked up poetic shit like that, he was no mother fucking damsel in fucking distress, he just felt hurt that after everything he'd been through with Gamzee, he'd changed his mind just like that. The bastard was the only one who knew of Karkat's (slight) fear of being alone in the dark, and now that he was staying at Tavros' more than part time, Karkat felt lonelier than ever. As the park and the lone lamp post came into view, Karkat picked up his pace and greeted Sollux with a half-hearted wave.

The taller nodded in his direction, light reflecting off his red and blue glasses. He straightened up -now a good head taller than Karkat- and let his hands fall to his sides. "Hey man, you feelin' alright?" He asked, though his voice was as bland as always.

"Fuckin' prefect," he growled, huffing heavily. His breath condensed into fog and floated upward, out of sight, out of mind. "Gamzee's fucking dating Tavros."

Sollux frowned, stepping back to leave some room in the circle of light for Karkat. "That'th.." He started, his lisp stifled with the quietness of his voice. He knew there was _something_ between Gamzee and Karkat, or at least there was, and it left him unsure of how to reply.

Karkat pouted angrily, sitting on a nearby bench and ignoring the chill he received. "I fucking thought we were best friends," he grumbled, "now he's left me up to dry and shit."

"Thorry, KK," he sighed, sitting beside him- though being sure to leave him his personal space. An upset Karkat was a homicidal Karkat, after all. "Tho.. what happened? Courthe if you don't wanna talk about it, that'th fine."

Karkat looked over at him as if to say 'of course I don't fucker', but something inside him said he needed to get it out. Well, if Sollux would be a sympathetic ear... "I dunno, man...after that whole scar thig with Gamzee...he's changed." Karkat looked up at Sollux, as if waiting to be corrected, as if he was expecting Sollux to tell him otherwise. "I don't know who the fuck he is anymore."

Sollux shrugged a bit, replying, "we were never clothe, but yeah, I think everyone notithed hith change. No one ever talked about it, though..." He let his arms hang behind the bench, looking up at the sky; stars blotted out by the heavy city lights.

Karkat remained silent a moment, looking up like Sollux was. "...Do you think I'm over reacting?" he asked, surprisingly calm for once.

A long moment passed, the only noise that of the muffled city chaos that went on 'round the clock. Sollux glanced to his friend, lips pursed. "No." He said finally, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Don't know what the hell I'd do if my betht friend did that thit to me.. Juth up 'n leavin' and all. It'th juth wrong.."

Karkat bit his lip softly. "Well, I mean, I don't know about fucking _wrong_, but...if he _is_ in love..." Karkat sighed in frustration. It hurt his head just to think about.

"Regardleth," Sollux pressed, "he thtill ditched you and I thtill think that'th wrong." He let out a silent sigh, wishing he could say something more... friendly, but feeling awkward about doing so. "You alright at home alone, Vantath?" The 3D-glasses wearing man asked, looking back to him. He'd never been one for being entirely alone..

Karkat mumbled a low "Fuck, no." before shoving his hands under either arm, trying to keep warm.

He sat back, sympathy lacing his usually blank features. "Thorry to hear that..." Sollux replied, his voice a bit quieter than before. "Gueth you're welcome over at my plathe if thingth get to bad," he said, completely serious about the offer. In his eyes, Karkat _was_ his best friend, even if in Karkat's book he came second to last.

Karkat glanced over to Sollux, almost wanting to decline for pride's sake. "..Fine. Come over to my place, I'll get some shit and we can head to yours."

"Alright," Sollux said with a nod, standing up with a brush back of his bangs, rearranging his glasses on his nose. "Juth one thing." He turned to look back to the short boy, holding up a finger with the slightest traces of a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What?" Karkat asked snidely, not one for terms of living partners.

"If you're gunna watch thothe datin' thows, at leatht keep the volume down to a decent level, okay?" He huffed with fake exasperation, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. Sollux wanted to lighten the mood, if only a bit.

Karkat opened his mouth as if to throw an insult, but soon smirked as he realized what Sollux was trying to do. He took Sollux's hand gratefully and got to his feet, leading the way back to their...his... tiny apartment.

Sollux gave his arm a playful, light punch. "There'th that thmirk," he commented, crossing his arms to try and hide his fingers from the biting cold. It occurred to him that his apartment contained only a few necessities and the rest was occupied with gizmos and gadgets; wondering where the two of them would be sleeping. His bed was probably wide enough for them both, but Karkat was hot-tempered and prideful, meaning Sollux would most likely be out on the couch.

"Yeah," he murmured, his smirk growing as he punched back, a bit harder. "Don't press your luck; I'm still fucking peeved."

"Eh, quit your pmething and let'th get you packed up." He chuckled, nodding towards Karkat's nearby apartment complex. He was grinning a bit despite himself, pulling his thin, pale green jacket closer.


	2. DID WE JUST?

Rushing across the empty street, Karkat opened the door for Sollux and lead the way up to the second floor apartment. He only needed a few things: his blanket, a toothbrush, and a change of clothes, but soon they were off to Sollux's place and night crept ever darker.

Sollux managed to hail a taxi, popping the door and motioning for Karkat to get in. "Too fuckin' cold to be walkin'.." He felt his back pocket, relieved to find he did, in fact, have his wallet on him.

Karkat nodded, thanking Sollux grumpily, though inside he was very glad to be out of the cold as he tried and failed to suppress his shivering frame.

He slipped in beside him, closing the door and directing the driver to his place. The man gave the two a criticizing look, which made Sollux chuckle. "Y'thee that?" He asked Karkat quietly so the cabdriver couldn't overhear. "That ith why I don't bother leaving my houthe too often."

"It's the lisp," Karkat teased, "makes you sound like a queer coming back from a gay bar."

"Thankth," he replied with a roll of his eyes, though his grin didn't falter. "Tho tempted to do thomething juth to get him to thtop.. that." Sollux nodded slightly, discreetly, as the driver looked up again to stare at them.

Karkat looked up and smirked at the sight of the cabbie glancing back at them, deciding to do what he did best. Troll. He giggled dumbly, placing a hand on Sollux's thigh and leaning in as if to kiss him, barely missing and whispering in the boy's ear instead. "Just fucking go with it," he breathed, pulling away like a shy girl who'd just whispered something dirty to her boyfriend, ending it with a small giggle but leaving his hand where it was.

Sollux let out a chuckle, snorting purposely at the end as he wrapped an arm around Karkat and drew him close to his side. The cabdriver swerved a bit, obviously caught by surprise- though he continued to glance up, as though expecting to see more.

Karkat leaned in once more and whispered in his friend's ear. "What do you think he's thinking?" he breathed, once again giggling like he'd said something he shouldn't have. He tried his best to appear madly in love, leaning heavily on Sollux and keeping his eyes, half-lidded as they were, on Sollux's.

"That he won't be payed if he kickth uth out early," Sollux murmured against Karkat's ear, his glasses slightly askew as he kept his lips close to the shorter boy's temple; sneaking glances between the other two. His free hand, the one that wasn't around Karkat, laced through the hand on his thigh.

Now came the best part, the deal sealer: the kiss... Karkat made his approach slow, deliberate, making sure to keep in the driver's view and give Sollux plenty of time to prepare for the inevitable. As soon as their lips touched, Karkat felt something flash down to his stomach, something familiar but strangely stronger. He knew it from all those times Gamzee had kissed him to make him feel better, but this was so much stronger, it nearly scared Karkat. He kept his lips gentle against Sollux's, though, now not sure if he was even doing this to troll anymore.

Sollux moved as though it were natural, absolutely savoring the feel of Karkat's lips- the cabdriver's shock. He absolutely savored the pure shock radiating from the man. He kept his arm around the younger man tight, suddenly painfully aware of how much separating after this was going to hurt. Shit. What had he gotten himself into?

He dared to moan gently into the kiss, nearing until it appeared the only way to get closer was to sit on Sollux's lap. Karkat was dizzy with lust, his hand untangling from Sollux's to slowly creep upward, toward the other man's crotch. Eventually, air caused them to be forced apart and Karkat back away very slowly, reluctantly, a trail of shared saliva stretching thin between them until Karkat licked it away. Glancing out the window behind Sollux, Karkat nodded... They had arrived at Sollux's place.


	3. LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES

Sollux fumbled with his wallet, hardly able to focus right as he paid the man and kicked the door open. He slipped from the taxi, leaning against the passenger's side door as he waited for Karkat. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips -they tasted like Karkat- as he smoothed down his sweater and straightened his glasses.

Karkat stepped unstably form the taxi, taking Sollux's hand the moment he got out and lead him up onto the sidewalk as the taxi sped away. He was shaking slightly, wiping his brow with his free hand. Looking up at Sollux, Karkat began to speak unsurely. "I...I'm sor...I...Fuck." He sighed, looking away. It had felt so...

Sollux paid nothing else any mind, pulling Karkat back into a wonderfully dizzying kiss. Despite the icy air, he felt as though everything were hot, prickling. He stooped low, deepening the kiss considerably, as it had been in the taxi, while his arms wrapped tightly around Karkat.

It was a good thing Sollux was holding him, because Karkat's knees nearly gave out completely in a mix of shock and lust, wanting nothing more than Sollux's lips at that point. He whimpered and moaned once again, breathing through his nose rather raggedly as he tilted his head a bit kissing from a slightly different angle. His tongue swept the beautiful space that was Sollux's mouth, tentatively dancing with the Gemini's before running over every surface available, from his sharp double eyeteeth to the smooth skin of his lower lip.

He had his eyes closed tightly, trying to keep focused enough to keep them on balance. He was vaguely aware he was supporting them both, simultaneously swooning and inwardly melting. One of his hands knit into Karkat's messy hair, his tongue and lips moving encouragingly against the other's.

Karkat broke the kiss with a sharp pant, keeping very close as he tried to regain his footing. "Fuck, let's get inside," he muttered hoarsely, rough from all the kissing.

"Y-yeah," Sollux stuttered a bit, flushed and out of breath. He opened the door to the complex, quick to lead Karkat up to his apartment. It wasn't much, the main room having a couch and TV with a small kitchenette -almost completely unstocked- in one corner with the bedroom and bathroom on the opposite side. He tried to swallow the choking need Karkat had so easily summoned as he closed the door behind them.

Karkat looked around only for a second before tossing his stuff down by the couch and taking a seat, looking blankly up at the ceiling with a slightly dopy smile on his kiss-swollen lips. "D...does this mean...?" he asked, wondering if Sollux could stand a crab like Karkat around long-term.

Sollux sat down beside him -not too close, still leaving a friendly sort of distance- and looked away with a spark of bashfulness. "Gueth it doeth.." He replied, finally forcing his eyes over to Karkat. This was a mixture of a dream come true and slight fear, as it all seemed so surreal that he began doubting it was anything beyond a pesky dream.

Karkat's eyes alone moved to focus in on Sollux, his head tuning to follow after. "Well, then," he muttered, "let's see where the fuck this goes..." He was slow to move, kicking off his shoes to crawl over Sollux, pressing him against the arm of the couch. His lips brushed Sollux's slowly, not quite a kiss, just a ghosting of soft skin before he pressed down and made it something meaningful.

Sollux shifted so he was lying on his back, one arm around Karkat's lower back while his hand tangled in his hair. It was only now that he realized just how small KK seemed next to him; the younger's knees ending on his thighs and feet mid-way through Sollux's shins. Not to mention how light he was, like having nothing but air resting over him. He returned the kiss slowly, trying to convey something more than he had earlier when it had been for the cabbie or to prove to Karkat that it was the right thing to do.

Karkat shivered softly, adoring the sensation of a hand in his hair. He wriggled against Sollux's body, a rare grin fighting its way onto his lips as he noted with faint curiosity the warm curl of emotion in his stomach, as though being spilled there from Sollux's lips.

The taller tried to withhold a slight chuckle at Karkat's apparent eagerness, tugging slightly, unintentionally, as his fingers snagged a tangle. He worked it out idly, paying far more attention to the warm lips set against his own. In all his life, he'd never thought he'd get to have a moment like this, especially with Karkat, where everything seemed peaceful, nothing was going wrong and he was unbelievably happy- on the inside, at least.

Pulling away slightly, his breath heavy and warm on Sollux's cheek, Karkat reached up and took off Sollux's glasses, setting them on the floor beside them. "You have...pretty eyes," Karkat whispered softly, glancing between the two colors.

Sollux blushed a bit, just a bit, and smirked as he looked back to Karkat's ruby eyes. "Thpeak for yourthelf, Vantath," he replied quietly, brushing his hair back so he could have a better veiw of Karkat's eyes.

"Shut up," Karkat mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. He didn't mean it, really, he'd just never really gotten used to compliments. He smiled all the same and traced a gentle fingertip around Sollux's powder blue eye, then the other deep red one.

"No~" Sollux replied defiantly, grinning. He usually kept his eyes out of sight -Karkat was the first person to see them other than himself in.. a long time, though precisely he'd never be able to guess- as they'd been mocked by many people; the red and blue lenses kept them well-enough hidden. People assumed they looked ruby and sapphire because of the glasses, never paying it any mind beyond that. "I enjoy talkin' to you, even if you can be an inthufferable prick when you want to be."

Karkat smirked and chuckled softly, kissing Sollux chastely before laying down against him, his face tucked into Sollux's neck. "It's in my nature," he murmured, nuzzling closer.

"Never thaid there wath anything wrong with it." Sollux sighed contently, his fingers still gently moving through Karkat's hair. "It'th what maketh you you," he chuckled.

Karkat pulled back just enough to peek up at Sollux. "And..you like me." he concluded with a smile.

Sollux blushed, though smiled slightly. "For a while, no leth." He said, having to use incredible will-power to keep his eyes on Karkat's- yet at the same time he felt he couldn't look away for the world.

"...Alright." Karkat mumbled, kissing Sollux's jaw softly before settling back on his chest. Tonight would be interesting...


	4. MoRe ThAn MiRiClEs

Tavros touched his brow softly, where a faint white kiss mark stood in high contrast against his tanned skin. Taking up a nearby rag, Tavros hesitantly wiped it away. The bathroom was oddly quiet, and he didn't want to make too much noise. He'd already dressed himself for bed and was still very flushed from the day's events. He'd not expected to be taken to so quickly. Albeit, his feelings were real and no drama had been caused, though in his heart, he had sensed Karkat in his usual rage. It seemed to have calmed greatly by now, though, and Tavros was looking forward to a night without awkwardness. Setting the rag aside, Tavros pushed himself around and towards the door, stopping to open it, back up, then wheel himself down the hall towards the bedroom.

Gamzee was laying in Tavros' bed, despite the other being right there, as it still held true he couldn't sleep without holding someone. He had his favorite pair of polkadotted pajama pants on, face paint smeared off on the sleeve of his abandoned shirt and long, thin body sprawled in a stretched out, casual position.

Tavros smiled as he made his way past the bed, pulling the dresser drawer open with a little difficulty. Leaning over its contents, Tavros quietly chose his next day's outfit, just so he'd be ready for tomorrow, a Tuesday, another school day. Setting his chosen clothes atop the dresser, Tavros nudged the drawer closed again and sighed, leaning back in his wheelchair.

Gamzee rolled onto his side, grinning over towards Tavros sleepily. "Hey, man, you motherfuckin' ready for bed yet?" He asked, giving a playful puppy-dog look as he held out his arms.

Tavros blushed softly, glancing over at his new boyfriend. He looked positively adorable. Hair rumpled, bare-faced, Gamzee was a pale beauty on his...their bed. "Yeah, sure thing." Wheeling himself back toward the bed, Tavros leaned forward and scooted out of the chair slowly, edging his way onto the mattress until he was sitting comfortably on the edge. No matter how many times he did this, it was still so awkward.

Gamzee smiled a bit more, wrapping his arms around Tavros and pulling him closer. He had an odd tendency to kiss the crown of his boyfriend's head whenever they first got into bed together -he'd always done it for Karkat, no matter the circumstances- and did so before tugging the blankets over them.

Tavros smiled softly and curled at Gamzee's chest, glad to not be stuck trying to avoid Gamzee's warmth another night. "You're a wonderful person, Gamzee," he whispered after a moment of silence.

Gamzee chuckled, nuzzling against Tavros' soft brown hair. "You're an alright motherfucker yourself, bro~" He replied playfully, pressing his lips to the younger boy's forehead.

"It's just," Tavros began, gently skittering his fingertips over Gamzee's arm, "not a lot of people would date me...being, well..." He wiggled what remained of his legs, blushing slightly. "It would be weird to anyone else."

He had to pause and glance down, as though he'd just now noticed- which was, for the most part, true. "I don't pay it any motherfuckin' mind, man. You are you is you and that's the one I like~" Gamzee chuckled, drawing back enough to look sincerely into Tavros' large, chocolate eyes.

Tavros' blush seemed to double, true affection in his eyes. He didn't know how he could spend their three shared classes together without being entirely focused on Gamzee. And the other four only seemed to be filled with loneliness now that he realized Gamzee would be missing from those hours. It was funny how love made you notice things... "And that's just what I like about you," he whispered in return, feeling sleep near as he tucked his nose against Gamzee's collar, their shared warmth intoxicating.

Gamzee had no such anxieties on mind, feeling entirely content in the simple feel of Tavros curled up against him. He smiled a bit more, fading in and out of sleep as he listened to the other's soft breathing.

Just before sleep came, Tavros smiled sweetly. It was different. He didn't feel shunned. He was loved...


	5. AIN'T NO SLEEP FOR THE SLEEPLESS

Karkat yawned loudly, snuggling closer against Sollux. The movie they had found on television had ended up rather boring on both parties, and frankly, Karkat hadn't cared in the first place. Still sprawled out on the couch, Karkat used a single finger to trace light patterns over the fabric of the couch cushions, meaningless little things that helped quell the seemingly constant ache in his heart.

Sollux had one arm bent beneath his head, the other still cast over Karkat. His glasses still lay beside the couch, meaning the movie was blurred- though based on the audio and Karkat's reaction, it wasn't worth watching. "It'th gettin' late, y'know…maybe we thould head to bed thoon?"

Karkat was silent a moment, weighing his options. "...Yeah," he muttered finally, sitting up and straddling Sollux's lap.

He sat up on his elbows, fishing for his glasses and putting them on before sitting up; kissing Karkat in doing so. "I think my bed ith big enough for both of uth.." Sollux tilted his head towards one of the three doors in the entire apartment, in which hid his enormous, wiry computer and bed while the other held a simple bathroom.

Karkat got up slowly, taking Sollux's hand in the process, waiting to be lead to bed.

He smiled softly, standing up and straightening out his clothes. He lead the way back to his room, flicking on the light and turning to find some sort of pajamas worth wearing. His computer took up most of the eastern half of the room, the tower bulky with many personal customizations and wires, red and blue, scattered all along to different destinations. Sollux was quick to change into a pair of faded pants, a greyish yellow color with the faintest tracings of bees remaining.

Karkat smirked, realizing that he'd left his own change of clothes in the living room. He hurried back out, changed quickly into his well-worn black tee and matching pajama bottoms before returning to the room. He passed the computer warily, amazed at the customization.

Sollux sat on the edge of his bed, setting his glasses by his shoes -which he'd only now had the presence of mind to take off. He laid back, the bed more than large enough to accommodate Karkat's small body beside his tall, thin one.

Karkat joined him slowly, a bit uncomfortable in the foreign bed, even with Sollux at his side. That is, until he was able to get close enough to hold the boy. Wrapping his arms loosely around Sollux's waist, Karkat mumbled something along the lines of 'fucking love you' before falling straight to sleep, a soft snoring leaving his lips.

Sollux blinked down to the smaller lad, wondering if he'd heard correctly. There was something between them, but regardless he'd never expected the word 'love' to be introduced to the relationship- no matter how well it fit how he'd felt about Karkat since they'd met. He returned the sleepy embrace, murmuring a quiet reply into Karkat's messy brunette hair before falling asleep himself.


	6. aN, uH, EARLY MORNING

Tavros yawned softly, smiling as he came to realize the familiar sound of Gamzee's very gentle breathy snores, more of a patterned sighs than a noise. He giggled sleepily, leaning over Gamzee and rubbing noses with him. "Wake up~," he chimed softly. "Another school day~..."

Gamzee snuffed, muttering in his sleep and pulling Tavros closer. He wasn't a morning person, having been broken of the habit by a _very_ grouchy Karkat, and usually snoozed right up until it was time to bolt to get to school on time.

Tavros smirked and nuzzled against Gamzee's chest. "If you won't get up, could you, um, at least let _me_? I take longer to get ready than you."

Gamzee heaved a heavy sigh, as though releasing Tavros were a horrible chore he'd want to procrastinate doing as long as possible. "Fiiiiiine.." He breathed, nuzzling into the smaller boy's hair and kissing his head before reluctantly releasing him.

Tavros smiled and kissed Gamzee's lips gently before crawling off of him and wheedling his way back into his chair. First off, coffee needed to be made. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and readied it, flipping the switch on and hoping it would wake Gamzee when the time came. He came back to the room for his clothes, then leaving once more to change in the bathroom. It was always a bit difficult and clumsy, but Tavros was getting the hang of it. The shirt was the easy part: a simple white tee with a plaid over-shirt in various shades of blue. The pants were always the issue. It was made easier by choosing shorts, beige cargo shorts in this case, but only because he needn't roll up the pant legs and pin them. After a bit of trouble, Tavros got it and left the bathroom fully dressed, tossing his night clothes into the hamper in the hall as he passed.

Gamzee was half-awake, rubbing his eyes. He sat up, dark hair an unimaginable mess and slight bags beneath his eyes. Despite his heavy-as-a-rock sleeping, he'd still been rather skimpy on getting actual rest. His subconscious was working like a bitch constantly as of late…

As Tavros passed on the way to the kitchen, he peeked into the bedroom and saw Gamzee sit up, the scars still very apparent on his face. Like clockwork, Tavros knew he'd be up to put all his paint on again, as he had day after day. "I've got coffee going," Tavros peeped, stopping at the door to look at Gamzee with slight concern. "Want me to get you some? You, um, look like you could use it."

"Sure thing, bro," he replied, yawning and stretching. He stood up, snuffing out his bag and grabbing some clothes and his face paint. Gamzee made his own way back to the bathroom, not looking at his reflection as he changed from his pajamas to a black tee and ripped up jeans. He finally looked up, quick to dab the make-up over the scars.

Tavros sighed softly, wishing Gamzee could find his old self-confidence again without the use of the paint. He kept his thoughts to himself though, knowing it would all come in good time, and rolled off to the kitchen in search of two mugs.

Gamzee had his teeth clenched as he worked, like he always did, and made sure that he got every detail just right. He couldn't stand seeing those scars and what they reminded him of; that stupid fight down at the bar…the bar people had tried to warn him away from, as his drinking had almost started to become a need instead of a habit. He smudged the last bit of darkness over his lips and sat back, looking away with relief. He tossed his paints into his bag and strolled into the kitchen, hands in his pockets.

Tavros looked up happily, having just set the second mug on the table. He'd set out a sparse breakfast as well: simple vanilla cream scones from the refrigerator. The sugar and milk were already on the table and he only had to go back for a spoon to stir his coffee with. Returning with it, Tavros set it on the table and pushed himself up in his chair, leaning in for a kiss.

Gamzee caught Tavros' lips with his own, though they were less enthusiastic this morning- still heavy with sleep and newly applied make-up. He drew back, brushing his fingers through Tavros' mohawk before turning to his breakfast. "Thanks, man."

"It's, uh, it's nothing," he assured, a tiny blush creeping too his cheeks. The kissing was still new to him, and caused his pulse to race every time. He tended to his own meal, pouring ridiculous amounts of sugar into his coffee and dousing it with milk before stirring it for what seemed to be a whole five minutes. He was very precise in this, almost to the point of making it an art. The measurements seemed random to anyone else, but Tavros could tell what exactly he wanted to taste every morning and how to prepare the coffee accordingly.

Gamzee didn't add anything to his, taking a sip of the putrid black substance as though it were nothing and nibbling on his scone. He was distracted, worried and over-all anxious this morning, the realization of just how suddenly he'd dumped Karkat to be on his own -even though he _knew_ Karkat couldn't _stand_ to be alone- settling thick in his stomach. He kept it all hidden, deciding he'd check in later. For now, he plastered a grin on his features and took another swig of coffee. "It's good, bro~"

"Thank you," Tavros murmured, setting his spoon down and sipping the sweet sustenance lightly. He picked up his scone and was about to say something when he heard a very familiar (very lewd) ringtone.


	7. 2ecret Plan2

Karkat lied in bed, still half-asleep as he held the phone to his ear, waiting for Gamzee to pick up. His eyes burned slightly, but that was nothing compared to the headache.

Gamzee answered the phone with a simple, "sup motherfucker?" He didn't know who it was, but the greeting was casual enough in his terms. He rubbed away the remnants of sleep that clouded his eyes, resting his cheek in his palm.

Sollux had long since been up, currently in the shower. His schedule was up at four and ready to go by seven- which was early, but it left him room to dilly-dally to his heart's content.

"Hey," Karkat muttered, breaking off in a large yawn. "Fuck, anyways...I was calling to say I'm not home, so you'll have to use the key if you want to get in. Dunno when I'll be back."

"Uh.." Gamzee had been caught off-guard by the statement, surprised that Karkat wasn't on the couch right now watching his romances again.. but it was a good thing, wasn't it? "Okay, so what motherfucker are you stayin' with, then?" He asked, setting his scone on his plate.

"Sollux," he whispered, a faint ruddy blush coming to his face. Tavros watched Gamzee as he heard the exchange, hoping whatever they may be speaking about wouldn't anger either party.

Gamzee's eyes widened a bit. "Sollux?" He asked, in a perpetual state of shock. He'd thought the two were like brothers; fighting, arguing and always trying to get as far away from each other as possible.

"Fuck yeah, is there a /problem/?" Karkat snapped, back to his usual pissy self. Tavros looked down at his plate, thinking it best to leave well enough alone.

"Hell no, bro," Gamzee chuckled, snapped from his mindless state by his best friend's usual bite. "So what crazy shit went down for that motherfucker to open his doors to you?"

"We, uh...we trolled this fucking cabbie who thought me and Sollux were an item," he explained slowly, "so we pretended to be dating. It, uh...kinda turned real."

Gamzee was caught between looking amused -that must have been a wonderful surprise for all three- and sick -Karkat had /actually/ moved on this time. They'd "split up" before, but Karkat was always ready and waiting when he was cast out and sent home.. "Nice one," he laughed. "Like a motherfuckin' miracle, huh?"

"Yeah..." Karkat murmured, smiling softly. "I'll be back sometime after school. Not sure Sollux will want me living here just yet. We..." he paused, sighing to himself. "We should all hang out sometime. You and me and Tavros and Sollux. Go to a movie or some shit."

Sollux appeared in the doorway, dressed for school with a towel working busily against his hair. "Who thaid I wouldn't?" He asked, smirking as he strolled past the bed to his computer.

"Sure thing, bro. Sounds like it'll be some fun fuckin' times~ When do y'all think you'd have time?" He inquired, leaning back and idly messing with the sleeves of his shirt.

Karkat looked up, slightly surprised, but smiled and beckoned to Sollux. "Hey," he murmured to the hacker, "when do you have some free time?"

He shrugged, nodding towards his computer. "Mothtly jutht thit at home after thchool, tho whenever." Sollux chuckled, leaning his arm over the back of his chair. "Why? You plannin' thomething?"

"Would it be cool to go to the movies or some shit with Tavros and Gamzee?" Karkat asked, turning away from the phone.

"If you're cool with it, then thure." He hesitated giving a straight out answer, the thought of how much awkward tension could -and would- build between Karkat and Gamzee being his first thought. This could either go very well, or very badly. He'd have to talk with Tavros before-hand..

Karkat nodded, tilting the phone back up to speak with Gamzee. "We're all set for anytime, Gamzee. Let's say, an hour after school...about 5 o' clock, okay?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Gamzee smiled, looking over to Tavros happily. Almost simultaneously Sollux up and left the bedroom and Tavros' phone went off.

Tavros nearly dropped his cup, having put his phone on vibrate and forgotten about it in his pocket. Setting his coffee on his lap and wheeling out of the room to take the call, Tavros fished the phone from his pocket, recognizing it as Sollux's number. His brow creased slowly as he opened his phone and answered it, keeping his coffee in his opposite hand. "I thought you were there with Karkat," he murmured softly, waiting for a reply as he sipped from his mug.

"I am," he replied, his voice hushed. "We've made planth for after thchool for the four of uth, but I'd like to have a quick dithcuthion with you over what we are going to do about them.." Sollux muttered, referring to the other two.

"About Gamzee and Karkat?" Tavros whispered, confused. He'd thought everything had sounded fine between the two from what he could hear of the conversation.

"Yeth.. I'm not thure what'th going to happen when they meet up, but it ithn't going to be pretty.." He glanced back to his bedroom to make sure Karkat wasn't within hearing distance. "They've never been in a thituation like thith before and it'll at the very leatht be awkward…but with their volatile temperth, I'm not thure how long 'awkward' will be upheld ath the thole ithue.."

Tavros bit his lip softly, clinging to the cup like it was his only warmth. "I-I th-thought it seemed fine...I m-mean, Karkat was the one to bring it up..."

"True," he sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. "They probably mith each other, even after only a thort time, conthidering how long they'd lived together before…but theeing one and other with thomeone elthe…they don't realithe what it'th going to feel like. I've been there, and I thought I could handle it…" Sollux let out another quiet sigh, leaning his head on the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

Tavros took a sip of his coffee in place of a meaningless apology over something he knew nothing about. "We'll just have to k-keep a c-close eye on our respective p-parties, then," he murmured, "Make s-sure nothing h-happens that could hurt th-them to b-bad."

"Exthactly." Sollux said, leaning forward with an elbow on his knee. "I jutht needed to make thure you underthtood the thituation. Don't thay anything to them about it, of courthe, jutht have fun and if thingth thtart taking a turn, then it'th up to uth."

"Alright," he murmured, suddenly feeling very important. "See you soon." He shut the phone quietly and returned to the kitchen, setting his mug on the table and finishing the rest of his scone.


End file.
